Taxol, which is of the chemical structural formula: ##STR1## shows significant properties of promoting the polymerization of tubulin and inhibiting the depolymerization of microtubules. For these reasons, taxol is a valuable antileukemic and antitumor agent and is the subject of increasing research.
Taxol is known to be extracted from the trunk bark of different species of the Taxus, or Yew tree. Yields are generally low, usually on the order of no more than about 100 milligrams per kilogram in the extraction process. Various procedures for the production of taxol are known for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,814,470 and 4,857,653. A chemical process for the preparation of taxol is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,011.
Wani et al, "Journal of the American Chemical Society", Vol. 93, May 1971, No. 9, pages 2325-2327, reports on the structure of taxol and its potential use as an antileukemic and tumor inhibitory compound. This publication further discusses an alcohol extraction procedure for obtaining taxol from the stem bark of the western Yew tree (Taxus brevifolia).
The Pacific yew, Taxus brevifolia, is one of only ten Taxus species known worldwide. It is not confined to the Pacific coast of North America as its name might imply, but grows inland as far east as Glacier National Park, Mont. Generally, it is a small tree, 7-13 meters in height and 5-10 cm in diameter. The crown is large and conical. Commonly, however, it is contorted with the main stem and some of the lower limbs growing close to the ground producing numerous adventitious roots resulting in a complex and dense interwoven thicket of growth. The tree is usually associated with deep, rich, moist soils near streams and lakes. It is an understory tree commonly found with Douglas fir, Western hemlock, Western red cedar and Western larch.
The inner bark of this remarkable little tree is the primary source of taxol. Taxol is a highly derivatized terpenoid having the structure indicated above, and has shown remarkable promise as an anti-tumor agent especially in breast and ovarian cancers. Unfortunately, at the present time, the supplies of taxol are inadequate to meet the current or projected demands. Taxol is only currently available from extract from the bark of yew trees. The inadequate supply of taxol is reflected in its current market price which is $6000.00 per gram. Thus, it is essential to understand how, where, and when, taxol is biosynthesized in the tree and the factors that affect its biosynthesis.
It is likely that many factors influence the production of taxol by Pacific yew. These include not only various environmental factors such as temperature and moisture level, but the genetic background of the tree itself. Also, plants are commonly hosts to a multitude of microbes including parasites, symbionts, endophytes, epiphytes, and mycorrhizal fungi. These organisms may also influence the production of secondary plant metabolites such as phytoalexins, whose presence can be triggered by elicitors from microbes. Such microbes may catabolize or derivatize plant compounds.
These and other reasons prompted the present inventors to devise an "in vitro" system of taxol production (see related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/845,097, filed Mar. 3, 1992. The system utilizes isotopic precursors of taxol, an optimized environment and the appropriate plant parts where taxol is synthesized. The result was an "in vitro" system of taxol synthesis from the most productive tissue portions of the Pacific yew tree.
However, the above in vitro synthesis described in related application Ser. No. 07/845,097 has certain limitations. The source of taxol production, the Pacific yew, is a relatively rare tree, and there is concern that the supply of taxol is not adequate to meet the demand.
Moreover, other methods, including total chemical synthesis, and derivatization of baccatin to yield taxotere are both inadequate. The chemical synthesis methods are multi-stepped and non-economically feasible while the taxane derivatization method utilizes a taxane isolated from yew needles.
Clearly, a microbial source of taxol would be preferable if it could be easily grown, would produce taxol (or a related taxane), and utilize the enormous U. S. biotechnology industry fermentation capabilities.